Evermore
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: Membuka lembar kenangan, mengingat masa-masa yang terabadikan dalam lembar foto. / Kau dan dia ... akan terus bersama. / SasuSaku / Canon universe, maybe? / For BTC IV / #18 of #365StoriesProject / RnR?


Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's. I don't own it.

**Evermore** © MizuRaiNa

A SasuSaku fanfiction dedicated for Banjir Tomat Ceri IV

Warning : canon (atau semi ya?) universe, future fic, typo or misstypo, dll

#18 of #365StoriesProject

..

* * *

Kepulan asap putih transparan menguar dari teh hangat yang tersaji dalam sebuah cangkir. Teh hangat dengan komposisi satu balok gula, yang telah lumer, bercampur dengan air teh agar menetralkan rasa pahit menjadi manis hambar. Seperti kesukaanmu yang memang tak menyukai makanan atau minuman yang terlalu manis.

Secangkir teh hangat itu kau ambil, tanpa mengalihkan pandanganmu pada sebuah benda yang diletakkan di atas pangkuanmu. Kau menghirup aroma segar dan khas yang menguar dari cairan coklat bening yang kau pegang, lalu kau meneguk sedikit air teh yang sudah tak asing lagi dikecap oleh lidahmu, memastikan bahwa suhunya tak terlalu panas sehingga dapat membakar papila-papila lidah.

Kau, lelaki sang pemilik manik obsidian, meneguk air teh beberapa kali, merasakan air teh itu mengalir menghangatkan tenggorokan. Kau terhenti dari aktivitasmu menyesapi air teh saat seseorang memanggil namamu, pendamping hidupmu.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya wanita yang sudah lama menemani hidupmu dari dalam rumah. Ia mencari keberadaanmu.

Cangkir yang kau pegang kau simpan ke atas meja kecil di samping kirimu. Lagipula, air teh dalam cangkirmu tersisa tak seberapa. Kau hendak menyuarakan keberadaanmu, namun ternyata perempuan itu telah menemukanmu. Perempuan dengan rambut merah muda digulung rapi di atas.

"Kau ternyata di sini, Sasuke-_kun_. Sedang apa?" tanya wanita itu, berdiri di daun pintu. Kau tak menjawabnya dengan ucapan, hanya dengan sebuah isyarat lirikan ke atas sebuah benda di atas pangkuanmu, sebuah benda yang tak lain adalah sebuah album kenangan berisi foto-fotomu dan teman-temanmu.

Wanita itu tersenyum samar. Ia berjalan pelan, menghampirimu lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berada di samping kananmu.

"Tak merasa bosan hanya melihat-lihat itu, Sasuke-_kun_?" Kau sekilas melirik ke arahnya.

"Hn," jawabmu ambigu. Ah, rupanya kebiasaanmu mengucapkan sepatah kata singkat itu tak berubah.

Kau membuka lembar album selanjutnya, menampakkan empat orang dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Kau, wanitamu dan sahabatmu berdiri berdampingan, dengan pelatihmu berdiri di belakang kalian. Kau mengukir senyum tipis nan samar di bibirmu. Melihat foto itu, mengingatkanmu pada masa-masa _genin_ dulu.

Lembar selanjutnya, berisi foto-foto temanmu ketika hendak ujian _chuunin_.

"Aku jadi teringat saat kau dulu terkena segel Orochimaru. Waktu itu aku melihatmu begitu tak manusiawi, membunuh ninja-ninja itu dengan bengis," komentar Uchiha Sakura, yang rupanya juga ikut memperhatikan lembar foto yang ada di pangkuanmu.

Kau melirik ke arahnya yang sedang menerawang mengingat saat-saat dulu.

"Ya. Dan kaulah yang menenangkanku," tanggapmu.

Wanita itu terkekeh pelan, menampakkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang telah mengeropos. Kerutan di pipinya semakin tampak karena ia menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya.

"Tentu saja aku tak ingin Sasuke-_kun_ membunuh _ninja_ itu tanpa alasan."

Kau mendengus pelan. "Aku hanya kesal melihatmu menangis karena tak berdaya melawan mereka."

Ia tertawa kecil. Ia tahu, sebenarnya, dari dulu kau tak pernah tega melihat wanitamu terluka.

Kau membuka lagi lembaran album selanjutnya. Sebuah foto kau dan dia yang sedang berada di sebuah bangku panjang. Dengan posisi ia terbaring dan kau berjongkok di sampingnya.

Wanita bersurai merah muda itu mengulum senyum simpul. "Aku tak menyangka ada yang mengabadikan ini." Ucapannya terhenti sejenak untuk menggunakan sel-sel otaknya, mengingat-ngingat sesuatu. "Hm ... kalau tak salah Shino yang mengambil foto ini 'kan? Ia sedang mencari serangga langka, dan entah mengapa ia sempat memotret kita."

"Hn," tanggapmu.

"Kau ingat dengan apa yang kau lakukan dulu ketika aku tak sadarkan diri di bangku itu?"

Kau menghela napas. "Kau selalu melemparkan pertanyaan yang sama, Sakura."

"Aku hanya ingin mendengarnya lagi."

Kau memutar mata, sedikit jengah karena wanitamu selalu mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama ketika melihat foto itu. Namun kau juga mengulas senyum samar. Kenangan yang terukir di bangku itu tentu melekat di tiap sel _cerebrum_-mu.

"Aku membuat kau tak sadarkan diri dan berjongkok di sampingmu."

Ekspresi kesal tersirat di wajahnya walau samar. Jawabanmu tak begitu memuaskannya.

"Bukan itu. Kejadian selanjutnya."

Kau menghela napas, lalu berucap, "Aku menggenggam tanganmu, lalu sebelum pergi meninggalkanmu, aku mengecupmu."

Lagi-lagi ia tertawa. Kenangan itu. Hanya kau dan dia yang mengalaminya, yang tahu persis bagaimana kejadian sebenarnya.

Kau melanjutkan membuka lembar-lembar selanjutnya, lembar yang berisi dirimu dengan pendamping hidupmu. Saat kau melangsungkan pernikahanmu.

Jemari wanitamu mengusap permukaan foto dirinya yang sedang bersanding denganmu, lelaki yang telah lama ia sukai. Lelaki yang tak pernah ia bayangkan bisa bersanding dengannya. Ia mengamati lamat-lamat foto dirinya, lalu tersenyum miris.

"Sasuke-_kun_, dulu aku terlihat cantik ya?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan nyaris tak terdengar. Ia membandingkan dirinya dulu yang memiliki kulit putih bersih tanpa ada kerutan. Jemarinya membelai pipinya yang keriput lalu melihat kilit lengannya yang tak jauh berbeda. "tak seperti sekarang," lanjutnya. Sorot matanya yang cukup redup itu kini semakin redup.

Kau menghela napas panjang. Kau menutup album kenanganmu dan dia itu lalu meraih lengan wanitamu yang masih menempel di pipinya. Kedua iris obsidianmu menelisik istri satu-satumu itu. _Well_, kau akui dulu wanitamu ini amat cantik dan dipuja oleh banyak _shinobi-shinobi _lain, tak terkecuali denganmu. Tapi kenyataan itu tak akan mengubah sedikitpun perasaanmu. Ruang kosong di hatimu sepenuhnya telah terisi oleh satu-satunya wanitamu.

"Bagiku, kau tetap cantik, Sakura," jawabmu pelan. Kau mengusap pipi istrimu dengan pelan dan lemah lembut, membuat wanitamu segera menurunkan telapak tanganmu dari pipinya yang sudah mengeriput itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya darimu.

"Haha, jangan bercanda. Aku sudah jadi nenek-nenek," jawabnya sembari tertawa miris. Ya, ia bukan lagi remaja dengan wajah cantik ataupun kulit putih mulus. Ataupun wanita muda yang enerjik dan memesona. Bukan. Ia hanyalah wanita yang sudah dimakan usia.

"Apa aku tidak?" jawabmu. Sedikit nada kekesalan tersirat dalam perkataanmu.

Wanita bermarga Uchiha itu mengendurkan sudut-sudutnya. "Tidak mungkin, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau ini laki-laki, tak mungkin jadi nenek-nenek." Tawanya kembali merebak, namun diakhiri batuk-batuk kecil sehingga ia hanya mengulas senyum tipis. "hm ... bisa juga sih kalau kau memakai _jutsu _mengubah diri menjadi nenek tua yang keriput."

Tawa keduanya mengisi ruang hampa udara.

"Sakura ..." Bibirmu hanya menyuarakan nama wanitamu, tak sepenuhnya melanjutkan apa yang ada dipikiranmu. Kau ingin wanitamu mengalihkan pandangannya padamu, bertemu pandang dengan manik obsidianmu.

"Hm?" tanyanya, masih memandang lurus ke depan.

"Lihat aku." Keduanya saling tatap, saling menyelami perasaan masing-masing dari tatapan mata, seolah berkomunikasi dalam diam.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, selamanya." Wanitamu tersenyum lebar. Tentu, ia tahu. Karena ia ... juga akan selalu mencintaimu.

.

.

_Wherever you are, whatever happens_

_Even she isn't pretty anymore_

_You'll always by her side_

_You'll always loving her_

_Till your last breath_

_Evermore ..._

.

.

—FIN

* * *

**Singkat? Gomen ne, ini ff sebenernya udh lama. Malah tadinya mau buat BTC tahun kemaren tapi cuma garis besarnya aja dan gasempet dilanjut -_-**

**Mind to review minna-san? :D**

**..**

**Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa**


End file.
